


I Mustache You a Question

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [48]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, That's it, Tumblr Prompt, billy's mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: Billy's mustacheSteve wants Billy to shave because he's getting a rash from that stache





	I Mustache You a Question

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve was going to kill Billy. Sure, he said that all the time when Billy was being obnoxious, but this time he was serious.

“Dude, what’s up with your lip?” Dustin asked as he slid into the passenger side of Steve’s car.

Steve frowned. It had been a busy morning (meaning Billy had dragged Steve back to bed, kissing him until he was so turned on there was nothing left to do but shove his hand down the front of Billy’s briefs) and he had already been running late to pick Dustin up so he hadn’t bothered looking in the mirror. He flipped down the visor to get a look at whatever Dustin was talking about.

“What the fuck?” he muttered under his breath, running his fingers over the red, irritated skin above his lip. He was trying to figure out what the hell it was from, wracking his brain for some weird allergy he had forgotten about, when it clicked. Billy’s fucking mustache. God, no wonder his lips were more sore than they usually were after a make out session with Billy. 

Dustin was still looking at him expectantly when Steve closed the visor and pulled out of the driveway. 

“Kool-Aid,” Steve said quickly. “I was drinking Kool-Aid.”

“With breakfast?” Dustin asked, looking skeptical. 

Steve nodded, keeping his eyes on the road and quickly changing the subject to Dustin’s plans now that he was home from camp. 

As soon as he’d dropped Dustin off at the arcade, Steve headed straight back to his house, knowing Billy had probably gone back to sleep since it was his day off. He stormed up to his room, not surprised to find Billy sprawled out naked across the bed, snoring softly into the pillows. 

“Hey, wake up!” Steve snapped, shaking Billy’s shoulder. 

He didn’t budge. 

Steve rolled his eyes. Billy slept like the fucking dead, especially after he’d gotten off, which meant he was going to have to try a different approach. 

Giving Billy a hard shove, Steve rolled him onto his back, climbing on top of his boyfriend on the down low. He smirked down at the unsuspecting boy, sticking his finger in his mouth and getting it nice and wet before he stuck it in Billy’s ear. The younger boy yelped, eyes flying open as he swatted Steve’s hand away from his ear. 

“What the fuck, Harrington?!” he spazzed. 

“Needed you to wake up,” Steve said, shrugging. 

Billy glared up at him. He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something snarky, but Steve cut him off.

“Now that I have your attention, I’m gonna need you to shave the mustache,” Steve said seriously. 

Billy blinked at him, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“You woke me up, on my day off, to ask me to shave?” he asked. 

Steve nodded, pointing to his top lip. 

“Look at this. It’s all red and gross and it’s your stupid mustaches fault,” Steve said, pouting. “Not to mention Dustin asked me about it when I picked him up this morning and I don’t think he bought it when I told him it was red cause I was drinking Kool-aid.”

“So…you don’t like it?” Billy asked, looking self conscious for the first time in a long time. 

Steve sighed. 

“Aside from the fact that it makes you look like a total porn star-

“Hey!”

“I don’t hate it. Just makes my lip hurt,” Steve said. 

Billy seemed to mull it over, pushing himself up to a seating position and running his thumb lightly over Steve’s irritated lip. Steve’s lips parted on instinct, his eyelashes fluttering when Billy pressed down on Steve’s bottom lip, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Mmm, B-Billy, you’re gonna make it worse,” Steve whined, but he knew the protest was hollow. 

“I’ll get you some chapstick,” Billy promised, kissing Steve deeper this time, tangling his hands in Steve’s hair and flipping them so Steve was pressed back against the pillows. His hands when straight for the button of Steve’s jeans.

“Again? But we already-

Billy cut him off as he slid his hand under the waistband of Steve’s briefs, his smirk downright wicked. 

“You’re the one who called me a porn star.”


End file.
